Interview, with the split soul.
Interview with the broken souls. Written by Eden Skye. A message from the writer: There is some strong, and powerful sentences in this story. This is full of emotion. The worst kind. Please read slowly. And, consider carefully. This is for all the broken souls out there. And for all the ones that have to watch those souls break. Prolog. A young couple share there story of joy. Love. And most of all. Heartbreak. Day one. Interview one. The subject has her partner with her. But, he has vowed not to interfere with the interview. But just be there to support her. She looks tense. Dripping with fresh sorrow, and moulded into calm mannerisms. How did you find out? "A pregnancy test...officially. But, I knew before then." How? ""I'm not sure when i knew, it's just something you feel. Not in your stomach. Where you would expect To. You feel it deep in the back of your brain. Hiding away in a pocket of hope, A flower begins to bloom. You feel your hands wander to your stomach when you don't even notice. You see a bright colour, and have a new found appricaction for it. It make you ecstatic. it fills your senses. Makes you alight with electrical joy. Knowing That there's somthing more then just you inside. Especially when you have a life so full of sorrow. A spark of joy within your soul. Is noticeable." Would you describe it as beautiful? "I think. That's a poor description. There's a majestic beauty. And, a beauty you see in a persons face. A beauty of a well crafted creation. But. This isn't a beauty of description. It can only be described, as...indescribable." Did you know the sex of the baby? "We'll, it was ever confirmed. But, I knew. Again, your drawn to things. You look at a sheet of couloirs . And your eyes are drawn to the lighter couloirs. The pinks and purple. You notice the personality of a woman. And may even daydream about what your little girl will be like. You have a bit more of a touch of role model. Your drawn to cooking, and making little outfits for girls." The baby wasn't planed. We're you disappointed when you found out? "I know I should have been. But, when you have such a presentable love for a little bit of light. For such a small little life. You can't help but be happy." How early did you start making plans for the child? "Oh, I had her with a husband and three kids by the time I found out for sure." Subject laughs for a few moments, which quickly turns into sobs. Do you want to stop? "No." How did you find out? Subject remains silent for a few moments. "Just like I knew she was there, I knew she was gone." The sentence is full of sincerity. And yet, she says it with extreame difficulty. How did it feel. "The light I spoke of. Was switched off. I had felt odd all that day. You know that feeling you get when you are watching a scary movie. When the music starts playing heavily. The setting gets grey. The teenager slowly piers around the corner to see who's there? You know the murder is going to be right there. You can feel the suspense build to climax. That's how it felt, I was in suspenseful warped state. I was waiting for something to go wrong, I could feel It in my bones. So could she." What was it like when you found out for sure? "The flower shrivels. Your hands wonder to your stomach, only to find an empty, shrivelled up flower. The world turns grey. The extaic feeling, is overpowered by the rush of fresh pain. The electrical joy fizzles out. You know that you have returned, with only a new form of sorrow under your belt. The sorrow fills up your heart, where that beautiful life used to be. You won't get to teach the girl cooking. You won't get to share all those Special moments with her. You won't get to find out what she likes, and dislikes. It's a gut-wrenching, heartbreaking, indescribable, disgusting feeling. One that, you know. Will never fade. That every time you re-live that moment. You will feel the same way. You will see that light of life, shrivel into painful death of soul. You see death. For all that it is. Evil." How do you feel now? "Like I want to die with her." Why? "My heart belonged with my child. A part of me is dead. And I wish the rest of me was there with her. To just be with her, In my rightful place. A mother, with her child." Do you think you will ever be okay? "I think, like a lot of the things that's happened in my life. Eventually, I will learn to move on. But, I think is time will be different. That was me in there. Living In me. You don't just forget something like that. You don't. It might get easier. But, every time I see beetroot. I think of how, she hated it when I ate it. She used to make me throw up,because she did'nt like it. Every-time I see bike. I'll think about the Fantasies of her father teaching her how to ride one. Every-time I speak to the girl she was named after. I'll think about the girl I wanted her to become. Everything will remind me of her. And when it does, ill be brought back to that place. The day, my soul was split." Subject was unable to finish the interview. There was no need. I got all the information I needed. She was heartbroken. So was I. And so will anyone be reading this. End of interview.